Incomplete
by Hik-y
Summary: Con el boleto en la mano, Bella Swan no sabia si romperlo en mil pedazos o ponerse de pie, darle la espalda al pasado y no mirar atras...pero sus ojos y el recuerdo de lo que fue no la dejarian...no importaba si se iba a Alaska...


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta historia solo tiene fines de entretenimiento.**

**Incomplete**

Es curiosa la vida, las situaciones con las que te enfrentas nunca suelen ser lo que esperas.

Me encontraba en medio de un bosque en algún lugar de Alaska corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Y esto es curioso ya que toda mi alma me imploraba que corriera en la dirección contraria, todo mi ser pedía regresar pero mi cuerpo insistía en seguir corriendo y alejarme…alejarme de ellos…

Había ido a clases, había puesto algo de atención, había ido a la biblioteca, por Dios bendito…¡había comido en una cafetería!

Todo lo había echo pensando solo y exclusivamente en mantenerme ocupada y seguir con vida, intentando no traer recuerdos a mi mientras estaba en el salón o en la cafetería.

¡Lo había intentado, todos sabían que lo había intentado!

Pero por supuesto, mi destino era pagar por aquel tiempo perfecto que había vivido por el resto de mis días.

De repente deje de correr…

Mi cuerpo simplemente se detuvo, ya fuera por que mi alma y lo que quedaba de mi corazón habían ganado o por que simplemente estaba exhausta.

Nada de eso me importaba

Estaba temblando en medio de la nada con las estrellas siendo mis únicas guías y confidentes.

Levante la mirada al cielo e intente sonreírles, en verdad lo intente, pero al sentir agua en mi mejilla caí en cuenta de que no importara que tanto "lo intentara", jamás iba a lograrlo…

Cerré los ojos y caí de rodillas…me sentía mas perdida de lo que había estado en toda mi vida…

De repente escuche como unas ramas se rompían y algunas pisadas…

-"¿Edward…?"-salio de mi garganta antes de que pudiera pararlo.

Mi corazón latía fuertemente y mis ojos apenas me dejaban distinguir lo que había frente a mi.

Por supuesto, nunca olvidare lo que sentí cuando vi esos ojos rojos mirándome directamente mientras el enorme animal caminaba hacia mí…cazándome.

Leí la información en el boleto por al menos la décima vez consecutiva.

Me iba. A Alaska. A la universidad… en menos de 5 minutos.

De alguna manera eso estaba claro en mi cabeza (tan claro como podía considerando mi estado), pero parecía que mi cuerpo no lo digería del todo.

Me sentía algo mareada, como si mi corazón estuviese latiendo tan lento y sin vida que a mi sangre le fuera casi imposible circular…

Me iba de Forks.

Termine la preparatoria con suficiencia y aun que mi beca para la Universidad de Washintong había sido rechazada, hacia apenas unos días me había sido avisado, casi de inmediato, que la Universidad Fairbanks en Alaska me había aceptado.

Aun cuando yo no recordaba haber echo trámite alguno…

Como fuera, a Charlie y Reneé les encanto la idea de que saliera de aquel lluvioso pueblo después de casi dos años de que…

Mi corazón se estrujo en mi pecho y supe que hasta ahí me permitiría llegar.

Isabella Marie Swan era mi nombre, era la hija del Jefe de policía de aquel pueblo y había llego ahí hacia tres años. Desde hacia año y medio que mi papel era el de la "pobre chica abandonada"…y yo lo aceptaba sin chistar.

Tres años atrás yo no habría considerado extraño dejar aquel lugar, seguramente me hubiese encantado. Hace tres años yo no hubiera aceptado de ninguna manera el ir a Alaska, pero ahora me encontraba en mi mundo donde nada ni nadie importaba demasiado.

Aun que pensándolo mejor.

Hacia ya tres años que yo seria parte del cementerio local…

-"¡Bella ya es hora!"-alcance a escuchar como Charlie me llamaba desde abajo, pero yo me quede ahí sentada sin moverme.

Llevaba horas observando al pedazo de papel que me llevaría lejos de ahí. Una parte de mi subconsciente me decía que me parara y tomara mis cosas, que saliera de ahí y no mirara atrás…otra me imploraba que rompiera el boleto.

Por un momento distraje mis ojos del papel y los fije en la ventana, las gotas de lluvia caían afuera, el sol debería estar en lo alto considerando la hora, iluminando el lugar, pero las nubes no le permitían a los rayos salir. Era otro típico día en Forks.

Mis ojos se quedaron fijos en el cristal y mi mente simplemente volvió a desconectarse…como de costumbre.

Algunas gotas se habían refugiado en el cristal de mi ventana y se deslizaban lentamente hasta morir en el marco, yo las seguía con mi vista y eso parecía entretener a mis ojos, con eso me era suficiente.

Cuando termine de ver la muerte de una gota, volví al punto medio del cristal para buscar a otra más que se ofreciera a dar entretenimiento a mis ojos con su sacrificio, pero me tope con algo que no esperaba.

Mi cerebro se encendió de inmediato y mi corazón latió rápidamente, mi cuerpo tembló ante el impacto de la sangre.

En el cristal se reflejaban unos hermosos ojos color caramelo que me observaban con intensidad y una mezcla de amor y ternura.

Con mi cerebro funcionando de nuevo no me fue difícil reconocer aquellos ojos. Eran los ojos de… él, por que si, aun que pareciera tonto aun después de tanto tiempo, yo aun no podía decir su nombre.

El par de ojos dorados me miraba directamente a mi, atravesando mi alma, podía ver la alegría en ellos…la alegría que seguramente una hermosa sonrisa mostraba en el rostro mas perfecto del universo.

Sin saber como, de la misma manera en que los ojos habían aparecido, varias partes de un hermoso rostro comenzaron a vislumbrarse en el cristal.

Su simétrica nariz, la perfección de sus mejillas…sus labios…

Mis piernas reaccionaron antes de que pudiera darme cuenta y comencé a alejarme de la ventana, sin embargo mis traicioneros ojos no perdieron ni un segundo de vista a los ojos del vampiro.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Hacia meses que no tenia una hermosa alucinación, no por que no la deseara, simplemente me había quedado sin ideas descabelladas y sin acompañante para mis delirios. Ni que decir de mi falta de iniciativa propia.

Di un paso más hacia atrás y cuando intente mover mi otra pierna, ésta se quedo atorada con algo del suelo y yo inevitablemente caí de espaldas.

El golpe fue duro (o al menos eso supuse) y el sonido fue rápido y seco, no emití quejido alguno y como Charlie seguía afuera no logro escucharlo por lo que me quede ahí...quieta como un cadáver, para analizar un poco mi actual situación, en busca de cualquier cosa que distrajera a mi mente y cuerpo del impacto que acababan de recibir.

Ya no había tenido más alucinaciones por que mi mejor amigo Jacob Black, el único que había conseguido que yo siguiera en pie, el único que me mantenía con una existencia que era remotamente parecida a la vida y que en realidad resulto ser un hombre lobo, se había imprimiado de una chica en un parque mientras paseábamos fuera del pueblo, lo que quería decir que yo había quedado de más y completamente fuera de la ecuación.

Eso, además de causarme mas dolor del que esperaba, me dejo sin sus muchas ideas descabelladas que me permitían tener alucinaciones y así fue como termine resignándome a vivir sin ellas también.

Después de todo ya había perdido casi todo en la vida, mi existencia era la de un zombie y mi cerebro era el que se ocupaba de que mi cuerpo no muriera.

_Simplemente por que se lo había prometido_

El teléfono sonó en el piso de abajo y pude escuchar como Charlie entraba presuroso para tomarlo y hablar, yo no preste atención a la conversación.

Mi cerebro comenzaba a desconectarse lentamente de la realidad, solo el recuerdo de los ojos en el cristal me mantenían apenas a flote en la difusa línea de mi estado zombie y mi estado medio dormida donde prestaba mas atención a mi alrededor.

Durante el periodo que Jacob había estado conmigo y me había mantenido a flote había estado "despierta", por lo cual yo era conciente de mi alrededor (a medias) y sentía emociones, solo que algo siempre empañaba mi vida y era muy sensible a las demostraciones de amor en publico…quizá esa era la verdadera razón por la que me mantenía lejos de Jake y de Lizzie…

Algo en mi interior me recordó que yo estaba escasa de tiempo y que algún día tendría que ponerme de pie y tomar mi vuelo, por otra parte apenas encontraba diferencia entre estar tirada en el suelo de mi habitación o estarlo en algún otro suelo en Alaska.

Mi cuerpo se movió por voluntad propia y me incorpore lentamente, sintiendo a penas un deje de curiosidad cuando descubrí que mi pantalón se había enganchado con una tabla suelta en el suelo, lo cual había provocado mi caída.

Esa pequeña pizca de curiosidad fue lo suficientemente grande para hacerme gatear hasta la tabla y levantarla, cualquier cosa que me distrajera de mi casi-encuentro-con-ya-saben-quien era aceptable en esos momentos, no podía tener un ataque de histeria antes de marcharme.

Era lo último que le debía a Charlie, había pasado demasiadas noches sin dormir por mi causa.

Estaba oscuro debajo pero logre distinguir algo ahí dentro, con lentitud metí mi mano en el estrecho agujero y tome algunas cosas, aun que en realidad no sabia a ciencia cierta que eran.

Apenas las levante, mi corazón latió fuertemente de nuevo y mi cuerpo tembló ante la emoción, mucho después sentí un mareo cuando olvide respirar.

Boletos de avión…un CD y…

Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y mi corazón dio otro salto.

Fotografías…de Edward…

Extrañamente no me dolió decir su nombre, aun que fuese solo en mi mente, y fue gracias a que lo estaba viendo a él y a toda su absoluta perfección.

Mis alucinaciones apenas le hacían justicia…

-"¡Bella estamos retrasados!"-el grito de Charlie y los pasos en la escalera me trajeron de vuelta a mi horrible realidad, rápidamente acomode la tabla en el suelo y escondí mis tesoros en mi mochila.

Mi habitación ya estaba vacía y mis cosas ya habían sido enviadas a Alaska, solo llevaba conmigo una bolsa con mis cosas mas indispensables, ahora personales.

Me gire gusto a tiempo para ver a Charlie entrar, en verdad que él apenas había cambiado, solo podía distinguir una nube de tristeza en su rostro que lo hacia lucir un poco mas viejo.

Nos observamos en silencio, mi padre me miraba atentamente, seguramente extrañado por mi agitación. Yo simplemente no tenia cabeza para nada más que para las cosas que llevaba ocultas en mi mochila así que, en contra de todo lo esperado, le sonreí.

No fue una sonrisa muy buena pero me di cuenta, por la reacción de Charlie, que tenia un deje de alegría muy poco característico en mi desde hacia algún tiempo.

-"Vamos"-dije en mi usual tono llano de voz, aun que esta ocasión pude escuchar un deje de emoción en el, Charlie salio de su ensoñación y salio de la habitación, yo hice lo mismo, me gire y cerré lentamente la puerta de mi cuarto, observándolo por ultima vez.

Sentí como si hubiese cerrado una parte de mi maltrecho corazón y eso me dolió, mi padre bajo conmigo las escaleras en silencio y yo observe apenas el lugar donde había vivido durante el mejor año y medio de toda mi vida y donde también había existido el resto del tiempo.

Cerré la puerta de la casa y nos dirigimos al auto, entramos en él en silencio y yo me despedí por última vez de ese lugar.

Llevaba fuertemente abrazada mi pequeña maleta, no la soltaría nunca más por nada del mundo.

Al parecer Charlie estaba acostumbrado a mi total silencio así que no intento entablar conversación mientras yo observaba por la ventana el verde paisaje y la lluvia, lagrimas llenaron mis ojos pero las ahuyente rápidamente.

_No necesitaba un ataque de dolor ahora__. _Me recordé.

El auto se movía velozmente pero dentro de los límites, por lo que me sorprendió que Charlie distinguiera una figura entre los espesos árboles, una que yo no note por mi acostumbrada abstracción.

Mientras Charlie daba aviso a la comisaría de que "el oso" que había atacado hacia algún tiempo había regresado, yo pude ver claramente la gran y oscura silueta que nos seguía entre el bosque, sonreí y pegue una mano en el vidrio, despidiéndome de Jake, de mi sol personal.

Escuche un aullido cuando ya salíamos del lugar, seguramente me estaba dando ánimos.

Desde que Jacob se había imprimiado podía ver que él se culpaba por dejarme sola tanto tiempo y por no poder estar ahí siempre como en el pasado, fue un golpe duro decirle que me iba.

Charlie condujo rápidamente hasta Port Ángeles, en los últimos años la cuidad había prosperado y ahora tenían un pequeño aeropuerto, lo que me ahorraba unas horas en avioneta hasta Seattle.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto Charlie me acompaño hasta la aduana, ambos nos sonreímos con tristeza y yo lo abrase muy fuerte antes de darle un beso y despedirme.

De alguna manera, en ese momento, a unos instantes de dejarlo solo, la culpa me inundo.

-"Lo siento mucho papá"-mi voz se estrangulo en la ultima palabra, le di otro beso-"Te quiero"-

Él me abrazo de nuevo con fuerza.

-"Yo también te quiero, Bells…cuídate mucho, llámame apenas llegues"-

Yo asentí y me aleje de él, con un nudo en la garganta.

El avión no tardo prácticamente nada en despegar, yo iba en primera clase ya que parecía ser que la Universidad era muy generosa.

Me quede observando las nubes y mi cabeza comenzó a dormitar, por suerte una parte de mi subconsciente se mantuvo lo suficientemente conciente para incitar a mi cuerpo a olvidarse del sueño, abrí mi mochila lentamente y casi con miedo busque dentro de ella, temiendo que todo lo que había encontrado fuera solo una alucinación.

Por suerte, las fotos y todo lo demás eran reales, tome casi con adoración el CD y me lamente de que mi aparato reproductor estuviese en alguna maleta camino a Alaska, después revise los boletos y descubrí que habían expirado hacia mucho. Luego tome las fotos.

Era curioso como el tiempo puede ser tan engañoso, al verlo ahí, tan claro y perfecto, el agujero en mi pecho apenas me ardía con nostalgia y a la vez me parecía como si esa foto fuera de muchos años en el pasado.

_Saber que era real era reconfortante._

Me quede perdida en su imagen por mucho tiempo, tanto que me sobresalte cuando el capitán anuncio que estábamos por tocar tierra.

No me había desabrochado el cinturón por lo cual, muy a mi pesar, guarde las fotografías de nuevo en mi mochila. Ya las observaría después.

El aterrizaje fue tranquilo, como supuse que el vuelo lo había sido, pero apenas puse un pie fuera del lugar me estremecí a causa del frío.

Baje lentamente las pequeñas escaleras, abrazando con mucha fuerza a mi mochila, buscando un poco de calor extra.

Toda mi ropa iba en mi equipaje, pero por suerte fui lo suficientemente precavida para cargar con otra chamarra extra.

Me la puse apenas pise la nieve del suelo, mi calzado se hundió unos pocos centímetros y en ese instante me di cuenta de que mi coordinación no iba a mejorar precisamente en ese lugar.

Con mucha lentitud, y prácticamente toda mi concentración, conseguí llegar ilesa hasta la entrada del aeropuerto.

El lugar estaba ciertamente mas calido, lo que agradecí, no había tanta gente como en el aeropuerto de Port Ángeles y éste era casi igual de pequeño.

Camine hasta la entrada, donde el frío viento me golpeo de nuevo, sujete con fuerza mi mochila y me puse el gorro. No necesitaba nieve en mi cabello.

No fue muy difícil reconocer al pequeño camión de la Universidad o a los chicos que se dirigían a él.

Los seguí y subí con ellos.

Busque un lugar en la parte trasera, en la esquina mas alejada y me senté ahí.

Algunos de ellos platicaban entre si y parecían entusiasmados por esa nueva etapa en sus vidas…yo simplemente mantenía mis ojos abiertos e intentaba mantenerme entera.

Lastimaba no ver las fotos a cada instante…

Era una suerte que no tuviera que aparentar "normalidad" en ese lugar, nadie me conocía, nadie sabia mi "triste historia" y nadie me miraba con lastima, como a un animal muero arrojado junto a la carretera.

El camino fue corto y la vista me pareció muy familiar, muchos árboles y un montón de nieve principalmente, la ciudad que había en aquel remoto lugar era pequeña pero de algún modo parecía civilizada y moderna.

Apenas llegamos al campus el camión se detuvo y todos bajaron casi con orgullo.

Yo fui la ultima en bajar y simplemente mire el edificio frente a mi.

No era tan diferente o especial, pero los otros jóvenes lo observaban con asombro y admiración. Supongo que era así por que sabían que eran libres de sus padres ahora y que ese seria su hogar por al menos 4 años.

A mi me era indiferente ese echo…bueno no del todo.

Recordé con un escalofrío que tendría compañera de cuarto, y eso no me entusiasmaba demasiado. Estaba acostumbrada a estar casi sola en mi habitación, a tener un espacio para mi misma, un lugar en que podía ser tan patética como quisiera sin que nadie me observara.

Suspire, solo esperaba que no fuera de esas chicas que hablaban demasiado o se sentiría pronto ofendía por mi falta de atención.

Seguí lentamente a mis compañeros hasta que llegamos al campus, había una chica que nos daría un tour rápido, parecía llena de energía.

-"¡Muy bien chicos no se separen!"-alcance a escuchar el grito aun cuando yo estaba al final de la línea.

Todos avanzaron lentamente, hablando entre si y conociéndose, yo me quede atrás y simplemente observe por donde caminaba, no quería conocer la enfermería en mi primer día.

Caminaba con la cabeza gacha y la mente en otro lugar, no puse atención a las explicaciones ni a nada a mí alrededor, mi estado zombie estaba inundándome ahora que me encontraba lejos de las personas por las que me mantenía existiendo.

No fui conciente de que el tour había terminado y que todos se marchaban ya hasta que un chico choco conmigo por accidente, no podía culparlo por que no me había visto, algo que me pasaba a menudo.

Conseguí llegar a el edificio donde estaba mi habitación sin perderme, mi cuarto estaba en uno de los pisos superiores y no había elevador, cuando llegue a la puerta ya me preparaba mentalmente para conocer a mi compañera.

Sabia que no podría dar mucha información, por que en realidad no había mucho que decir, solo esperaba que la chica entendiera que mi silencio, mi ensimismamiento y mi actitud no eran por ella.

Con un largo suspiro abrí la puerta, la empuje con suficiente fuerza y mire dentro.

Vacío.

La habitación estaba casi vacía, había dos camas individuales a cada lado del cuarto, una ventana en el centro y unas cuantas cajas arrojadas ahí sin mucho cuidado.

Entre lentamente y cerré la puerta, sentí una especie de alivio cuando me di cuenta de que no tendría que enfrentarme a otro ser humano por lo menos ese día.

Me acerque lentamente a la ventana y la abrí, dejando entrar el frío viento de la tarde y un poco de nieve con él. Era una vieja costumbre mía mantener la ventana abierta…

Me aleje si importarme la vista y regrese a mi cama, decidí que tomaría la del lado derecho por que era el mas oscuro.

Me senté en el viejo colchón y abrí mi mochila con manos temblorosas, de nuevo sentí nervios de solo pensar que todos mis tesoros eran parte de mi imaginación.

Solté el aire con alivio y acaricie el CD, los boletos y las fotos.

Me aparte a mi misma de la cruel realidad por unos instantes y me permití llenarme de recuerdos mas alegres, lugares mas acogedores y personas perfectas…

…

-"Bueno eso es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse"-

Mis compañeros salieron rápidamente del lugar y al final me quede yo sola.

Era mi primer día en la Universidad y apenas había puesto atención, ahora no me encontraba en mi estado zombie, sino que mi cabeza pensaba constantemente en los objetos en mi mochila.

La noche pasada me había quedado dormida con las fotos entre mis brazos, tuve un sueño pacifico (mas bien no soñé nada) y por la mañana no me fue difícil levantarme.

Tome mis cosas y salí lentamente, los pasillos estaban llenos de vida y yo desentonaba a sobre manera, aun que quizá no así físicamente…

Mi físico era de alguna manera parecido a los habitantes de aquel lugar, todos pálidos y llenos de abrigos. Al menos mi piel no seria algo diferente ahí donde había tantas personas pálidas y hermosas y…

Eso me recordó una de las razones por las que había decidido venir aquí…

En Alaska había vampiros, mas específicamente, en Alaska había vampiros vegetarianos amigos de ciertos vampiros vegetarianos que yo conocía.

La idea de visitarlos y obtener un poco de información había pasado por mi mente, pero de alguna manera sabia que solo era abrir mas el agujero en mi pecho…

Cuando ya salía del edificio donde estaban los salones varias horas después, me resbale con la nieve semi-derretida y caí.

_Se supone que tienes que mantenerte con vida…_

Esa voz en verdad comenzaba a ser molesta, mi coordinación no era nada buena y vivir en ese lugar no era precisamente de mucha ayuda…además de lo abstraída que estaba…

Me puse de pie con cuidado, no quería caer de nuevo y seguía sin intenciones de visitar la enfermería.

Regrese a mi habitación y contemple mis tesoros con adoración, aun no me había atrevido a escuchar el CD, aun no estaba lista para el…

Después de muchas horas pérdidas, recordé que tenia algo de tarea y debía realizarla.

Abrí la primera página de mi asignatura, por suerte el profesor había escrito la tarea en la pizarra…

_¿Por qué escogiste la carrera de medina? _Leia la pregunta en mi cuaderno.

Mmm...

Esa era una buena pregunta…

Si, iba a estudiar medicina.

La verdad es que no había tenido interés por ninguna carrera en específico-como ocurría con todo lo demás- pero algo en mi subconsciente me hizo elegir esta carrera…

_No fue tu subconsciente, fue tu maldita obsesión._

De nuevo esa vocecita, a veces odiaba que tuviera tanta razón.

Si tenía que ser sincera, si sabía la razón por la que había elegido medicina, sabía que de esta manera había mayores probabilidades de localizarlos y por lo menos verlos de nuevo. Creo que mi subconsciente tenía razón, esto era una obsesión, estaba girando toda mi existencia en torno a ellos…

Tal vez esa era una buena respuesta para mi maestro…

Deje mis divagaciones y al final me decidí por intentar pensar de alguna manera como Carlisle y responder cosas como "Salvar vidas humanas".

Me perdí en mis pensamientos y en mi tarea, constantemente levantaba la mirada y observaba la imagen de Edward. Me hacia sentir un poco mas humana…

Aun que no sabia si eso era algo del todo bueno…ser humana era lo ultimo que deseaba, pero como todos mis sueños estaban muy lejos ya era mejor acostumbrarme a la idea…

Cuando por fin termine todo ya eran casi las dos de la mañana así que guarde todo, me puse algo mas cómodo y me acosté con la fotografía entre mis brazos.

Deseando poder soñar con algo mas allá del vacío y los árboles…

….

La clase había terminado ya y como siempre yo era la ultima en salir del salón.

Tome mis cosas en silencio y con absoluta calma, aun sabiendo que tenía una clase en 5 minutos…

Mis pensamientos estaban muy revueltos y no podía encontrar la causa, tenia un dolor horrible en el pecho y con cada paso que daba se hacia peor.

No lograba entender el por que, considerando que no había sentido mas que vacío en esa parte de mi durante mucho tempo, ahora sentía ese extraño peso.

Como si lo que quedaba de mi corazón estuviera comenzando a despertar…y eso tenia algo de sentido considerando que ahora mismo, con mis tesoros, era mas feliz de lo que había sido últimamente…

Lentamente y con la mirada gacha, comencé a caminar hasta mi siguiente salón pero por cada pasillo por el que caminaba podía ver como los chicos y chicas (especialmente chicas), corrían directamente hacia el pasillo que conectaba dos edificios…

Es decir, la mayoría de las clases eran en el otro edificio y entendía la importancia de la puntualidad para muchos, pero que un extraño "rumor" fuera murmurado en pequeños círculos que después corrían hacia esa dirección era extraño.

Yo seguí la misma dirección, no por curiosidad (ya que aparentemente era inmune a todo de nuevo), si no por que mi clase era en el otro edificio. Baje las escaleras con calma y avance cuidadosamente alrededor de todos aquellos que salían disparados apenas escuchaban ese "rumor".

No le di mayor importancia a ese asunto, es decir, no mayor de la que le daba ese dolor en mi pecho pues parecía aumentar cuando me acercaba al lugar de encuentro de todos los estudiantes.

El pasillo no era en realidad muy largo, pero si muy ancho y lleno de ventanas, que en este momento no mostraban nada nuevo pues el sol estaba oculto.

Escuche risitas de mujeres mientras pasaba por uno de los grupos, también algunos comentarios por parte de algunos chicos, aparentemente había alguien ahí que valía la pena observar…

Pero eso no podía importarme menos…mi cuerpo estaba tenso y mi corazón dolía…

El lugar estaba lleno y me costo trabajo caminar alrededor de tanta gente y poder cruzar, pero cuando por fin lo hice me congele totalmente al ver al fin lo que todos estaban tan interesados en ver…

Vampiros…

Había un grupo de hermosos vampiros frente a mi…y yo los conocía…

Era imposible no ver a Emmet debido a su gran altura y a su voz tan distintiva, Rosalie era mas hermosa de lo que recordaba pero su mirada indiferente seguía igual, Alice caminaba de aquí para allá como buscando algo con la mirada y Jasper estaba quieto en el lugar mas alejado de la gente, lo cual era difícil considerando que los tenia casi rodeados, pero aun así ningún humano se atrevía a tocarlos o dejarlos sin su espacio personal.

Había un par de mujeres con ellos que no reconocí…aun que por su belleza pude darme cuenta de que no eran humanas…

Pero…

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sentí la frustración al no poder enfocar bien…

Edward estaba ahí…junto a una de esas mujeres...mas precisamente, siendo abrazado por una de ellas, vi como le dedicaba una sonrisa carente de alegría y le decía algo suavemente…

La fuerza voló de mi cuerpo y deje caer todos los cuadernos que tenia entre mis brazos...sentí como las miradas se dirigían a mi pero yo no podía apartar la vista de él…

-"¡Bella!"- el grito de Alice dejo el lugar en silencio y finalmente él volteo su mirada hacia mi.

Apenas sentí las lagrimas deslizarse por mi mejilla pues nuevas habían reemplazado su lugar en mis ojos.

Nos observamos durante un minuto eterno…sus hermosos ojos dorados brillaron un segundo antes de apagarse y de que su rostro se desfigurara por el dolor…

¿Es que era tan difícil para él mirarme?

-"Bella…"-leí en sus labios un segundo antes de que darme la vuelta y salir corriendo.

-"¡Bella!"-apenas escuche el grito pues mi corazón latía tan fuerte y tan dolorosamente que me tenia noqueada…

No se como logre bajar las escaleras sin caer pero logre alcanzar la puerta principal, la atravesé corriendo cuando permanecía apenas abierta gracias a que un chico acababa de pasar…

El frío viento me recibió de golpe pero eso no me detuvo, seguí corriendo lo más rápido que podía através de la nieve, sin ningún lugar en especial…solo corriendo.

El dolor en mi pecho era casi insoportable y las lagrimas en mis ojos apenas me dejaban ver pero me di cuenta en el momento exacto en el que entre en el bosque y comenzó a nevar…

Yo no me detuve…ni nadie mas lo hizo…

N/A: xD ooooo si deja la ventana abierta, entonces por q estaba cerrada y vio su reflejo en el cristal?

Solo una pregunta existencial.

En fin espero que les agrade, por favor dejen sus comentarios

Gracias por leer!


End file.
